deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cream the Rabbit vs Milla Basset
Cream vs. Milla is a fan-made Death Battle, featuring Cream the Rabbit from Sonic the Hedgehog and Milla Basset from Freedom Planet. Cream and Cheese vs Milla.jpg|Ganime CreamvsMillaGan.png|Ganime V2 Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Freedom Planet! These two cute, heroine kids are about to fight to in a Death Battle! Interlude Boomstick: You know, in a world of anthropomorphic animals you'd expect the little, generally cute animals to be support members and nothing more. Wiz: And that would be true in most scenarios, except for these two rabbits... Boomstick: Isn't one of them a dog? Wiz: ...That not only support, but also fight alongside their friends. Boomstick: Like Cream the Rabbit, Team Rose's deformed rabbit friend. Wiz: Or Milla Basset, Team Lilac's psychic tertiary member. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit Height: 70 cm (2' 3") Weight: 12 kg (26.4 lbs.) Age: 6 Occupation: N/A Boomstick: Sonic the Hedgehog: Protector of woodland animals, Hero of Mobius, and a dying franchise. Wiz: Of course over 25 years of adventuring he's bound to have some sidekicks. Some are small, some fat, some smart, and some non-canon. Boomstick: And one of these sidekicks attempt to be cute but fails miserably... at least for me, that would be Cream the Rabbit. Wiz: Cream was raised by her mother Vanilla- Boomstick: HAH! Wiz: And her nonexistent father, like most silent protagonists or Boomstick. Boomstick: I take pride in that title! Wiz: Cream was raised like a princess but with strict tutelage, which was an advantage, but also a downfall. Boomstick: Y'See, one day Eggman was a massive dick and decided to do his old shtick and turn animals into robots. Why did Cream and Vanilla got captured? Wiz: Never explained. Boomstick: Probably because he hates furries with a passion. Wiz: She was soon rescued by world-famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic's act of heroism not only gave Cream the courage to save her mother, but also the passion to become a Freedom Fighter. Boomstick: Cream like Tails has he ability to fly. Wiz: But this mode of flight is even more ridiculous, as at the speed of Cream's flapping ears and her own weight wouldn't even be able to keep her in flight for even ten seconds. Boomstick: Like most Sonic characters, Cream also possesses superhuman speed and access to the Spin Attack, Homing Attack and Spin Dash. Wiz:Cream also is a master healer, as she is able to not only heal herself through her pure heart, but also get rid of any and all negative status effects such as poison and paralysis. Boomstick: Demoralize distracts opponents and lowers their accuracy of attack, hip drop lets Cream slam people with her butt. Wiz: Tough boosts her defense and Luck increases her luckiness and Boost Mode is activated once Cream reaches her top speed, she then proceeds to go even faster, capable of plowing through several robots. Boomstick: Cream, despite being 6 has a lot of weapons like the Cream Cracker, an Omochao Bomb that works like a regular bomb, or can be less lethal using its flashbang function. She also has an exact replica of Amy's Piko Hammer, however she doesn't compare in efficiency compared to Amy. Wiz: There are also several some weapons Cream won't be given access to like the Gravity Band, which she wears on her necklace to manipulate her own gravity to stay in the air longer, just as an example. The Wind Ring gives all of Cream's physical attacks a wind element. Boomstick: Cream, despite being only 6 years old, has shown a variety of accomplishments, such as carrying the combined weight of Amy Rose and Big the Cat, defeating Chaos Gamma, and was partially helped defeat the Nocturnus Clan. Wiz: But as said before she does suffer from her lack of experience and small stature giving her extremely low durability. Boomstick: But once the old generation of heroes won't be able to fight we should be landing our trust in Mobius's Pacifistic rabbit. who wrote this shit? Milla Basset Milla Basset Height: N/A Weight: N/A Age: 12 Occupation: N/A DEATH BATTLE Results Who do you think would win? Cream the Rabbit Milla Basset Who do you want to win? Cream the Rabbit Milla Basset Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Category:Cropfist Category:'Sonic vs Freedom Planet themed Death Battles' Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year